Si Kotetsu Bersaudara
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Isane tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan hidup tanpa Kiyone. Semangat dan dukungan sang adik mengantarnya lolos ke akademi dengan nilai tertinggi kala itu. Pula berimbas pada hari-hari di akademi yang kian membaik. Ia yang selalu minder berubah menjadi percaya diri. Berani berdiri menjawab pertanyaan guru di tengah tatapan puluhan siswa./Isane-Kiyone, Kakak-Adik, OneShot—RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

**Si Kotetsu Bersaudara**

.

_(Isane Kotetsu & Kiyone Kotetsu)_

.

.

.

Tidak ada siapapun yang pernah memberitahu Isane bahwa ada saat ketika ia tidak mampu menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang kakak, selain di masa kecil mereka.

Di masa sewaktu Isane yang berpostur lebih tinggi ketimbang anak seumurannya, tapi sayang tidak diimbangi dengan nyali yang masih kalah jauh. Tidak ayal, si gadis kecil pun jadi sumber ejekan teman-temannya. Khususnya saat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bermain panjat-panjatan, atau petak umpet di hutan.

"Kenapa Isane tidak boleh ikut?" protes Isane kala itu.

"Karena kau penakut dan cengeng."

"Isane tidak akan takut dan tidak akan cengeng. Jadi biarkan Isane ikut. Isane mau ikutan main petak-umpet."

Teman-temannya berunding sebentar, dan akhirnya menyetujui. Isane sangat senang tanpa tahu kalau beberapa jam kemudian ia mendapati dirinya tersesat di hutan ketika mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Sampai teman-temannya berpikir Isane si Penakut sudah melarikan diri dan pulang duluan ke rumah. Mereka pun meninggalkannya seorang diri di hutan hingga hari menjelang malam.

Di salah satu sudut hutan, tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam, Isane terisak-isak sambil memanggil nama Kiyone, bukan nama ibunya, sambil melangkah terseok-seok habis tersandung akar pohon. Ia sudah akan menyerah hingga ketika cahaya lentera menerpa wajahnya yang penuh air mata.

"Nee-san?"

Bak dijemput malaikat penolong, Isane langsung berdiri, rautnya berbinar-binar, lalu berlari menghambur sambil menjerit kegirangan, "Kiyone!" Dipeluknya sang adik dengan erat—terlalu erat malah, nyaris menyerupai cekikan sampai Kiyone perlu menjitak kepala sang kakak jika masih ingin melihat mentari esok.

Jika konon katanya setiap anak selalu dinaungi malaikat penjaga, maka bagi Isane, malaikat penjaganya adalah Kiyone. Artinya, bukan kali ini saja sang adik datang menolongnya. Telah berkali-kali sampai jumlahnya tidak cukup dihitung dengan jari. Misalnya saja, mencarikan tangga untuk turun dari pohon ketika Isane hanya tahu naik saja, membelanya ketika tidak sengaja memecahkan piring, mengajarinya bermain bola demi bisa berbaur dengan anak laki-laki, menghajar anak-anak yang membuatnya menangis, bahkan rela berbohong melindunginya ketika menghancurkan pot bunga tetangga, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Boleh dibilang, Isane tidak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa Kiyone.

Sampai mereka beranjak remaja. Isane yang memiliki _reiryoku_ lebih besar dari Kiyone, dibebani harapan dari orangtuanya untuk menjadi Shinigami yang hebat. Paling tidak, ia bisa menduduki jabatan perwira setelah lulus akademi dan bergabung di Batalion 13. Parahnya, beban itu tercetus sebelum ia terdaftar di Akademi Shinou.

"Ayolah, Nee-san, jangan murung begitu. Nee-san pasti lulus!" seolah sudah jadi kewajiban, Kiyone menyemangati.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'," si pirang memotong dengan tepukan keras di punggung sang kakak yang punya sifat minder _level_ akut. "Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuat ayah dan ibu bangga. Nee-san, pasti bisa!"

Dan Isane tidak pernah sekali pun membayangkan hidup tanpa Kiyone. Semangat dan dukungan sang adik mengantarnya lolos ke akademi dengan nilai tertinggi kala itu. Pula berimbas pada hari-hari di akademi yang kian membaik. Ia yang selalu minder berubah menjadi percaya diri. Berani berdiri menjawab pertanyaan guru di tengah tatapan puluhan siswa. Ia yang sulit berbaur, kini sering dikerumuni meski hanya membantu untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah. Ia yang sulit berteman, sekarang memiliki dua sahabat walau mereka berasal dari kalangan bangsawan, tak seperti dirinya dari Rukongai.

Hingga hari kelam itu datang menghampiri. Isane dipanggil oleh wali kelas Kiyone dengan laporan bahwa adiknya kedapatan menghajar dua orang seniornya sampai babak belur. Mimpi buruk belum berhenti sampai di situ ketika tahu kalau para korban adalah sahabat karibnya.

Sebagai jaminan agar adiknya tetap bisa bersekolah, si sulung Kotetsu mesti melantangkan janji kalau ia rela dikeluarkan jika Kiyone berulah lagi.

Setelah keluar dari kantor guru, Isane serta merta menyeret si pirang ke kamar, meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau memukul mereka?"

Tapi Kiyone tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku, Kiyone!"

Kiyone masih tidak menjawab.

"Apa benar karena mereka memergokimu mencuri uang di tas mereka?"

Kini Kiyone tidak bisa tidak bergeming. Ia mendelik. "Nee-san lebih percaya para 'iblis' itu dibanding adik sendiri?"

"Jangan mengejek sembarangan, Kiyone. Mereka itu sahabatku."

"Sahabat? Para 'makhluk berhati iblis' itu tidak pantas jadi sahabat Nee-san."

Cukup. Kesabaran Isane sudah di ambang batas. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kiyone. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana susahnya aku mempunyai sahabat. Kau yang selalu mudah berbaur dengan orang yang baru kau kenal, dan mudah berteman dengan orang lain tidak akan mengerti. Dan sekarang saat aku memilikinya, kau malah mengacaukannya."

Ketegangan memupus. Kiyone merunduk, dan berkata, "Maaf," sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu hingga berdebam. Menyisakan sang kakak yang tersungkur duduk, menyesali kata-katanya.

Sesal kian menjadi ketika Isane mengetahui kebenaran bahwa alasan dibalik tindakan adiknya waktu itu adalah si pirang yang tidak bisa menahan amarah dan geram ketika mendengar si senior berguncing tentang kejelekan Isane.

Rasa sesal mendalam mendera si sulung. Bagaimana ia tidak pantas dipanggil kakak di mana ia lah yang mesti melindungi sang adik. Tapi kasus yang menimpa malah kebalikannya, Kiyone lah yang melindunginya.

"Kiyone ..."

"Nee-san?"

Lalu beberapa jam setelahnya Isane mengunjungi Kiyone yang sedang belajar di kamarnya.

"Maaf."

"Hah?"

"Maaf. Aku bodoh dan tidak bisa menjagamu, tapi kau yang selalu menjagaku. Aku tidak pantas—"

"Apa yang Nee-san katakan? Nee-san sedang _ngelantur_? Nee-san adalah Nee-san. Apalagi di dunia ini tidak ada hukum yang mengatakan kalau kakak yang wajib menjaga adiknya. Berarti adik punya kewajiban sama untuk menjaga kakaknya. Ah, sudah malam, Nee-san. Aku ngantuk."

Seperti itulah Kiyone, tidak pernah berminat memperumit masalah. Kalau A bisa diganti B, kenapa tidak? Tapi Isane bergeming pada pendapatnya. Ia tidak bisa terus berada di balik tubuh sang adik untuk melindungi dan berkorban untuknya. Inilah saat untuk dirinya menjalankan tugas yang seharusnya sebagai seorang kakak, menjaga adiknya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Dan janji itu mulai terpatri ketika ia lulus akademi dengan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya.

Isane tampak berkecil hati melihat namanya tercantum di papan pengumuman prajurit divisi ke-4. Ia tidak berniat bertugas di divisi yang berfokus pada penyembuhan ketimbang pertempuran. Bagaimana cara melindungi Kiyone jika ujung-ujungnya ia hanya belajar tentang obat?

"Sudah kuduga, Nee-san memang berbakat! Baru masuk, Nee-san sudah ditempatkan di posisi perwira ke-3. Mengagumkan!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi', Nee-san harus menerimanya. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu repot mencari dokter jika aku terluka di pertempuran, karena ada Nee-san."

Tapi mendengar penuturan Kiyone, Isane berubah pikiran. Betul juga. Ia tidak perlu mengayunkan pedang untuk melukai orang lain demi menjaga Kiyone, namun ada cara lain yang lebih aman.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun pun terlewati di Seireitei. Hingga ketenteraman terusik dengan kasus penyerahan kekuatan yang melibatkan bawahan Kiyone bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Pihak Seireitei pun terpecah antara pro dan kontra, membela si gadis bangsawan dan tidak. Hingga tiba pada keputusan final: Hukuman mati.

Sehari setelah kabar itu, malamnya Isane sengaja menemui Kiyone di kediamannya di divisi ke-13.

"Ukitake-taichou akan menyelamatkan Kuchiki."

"Kiyone?"

"Begitu pun dengan aku, Nee-san. Aku akan mengikuti apa pun keputusan Ukitake-taichou."

Isane menjeda menarik napas sebelum menimpali, "Unohana-taichou sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya."

"Aku tahu, apa pun yang dipilih Unohana-taichou nanti, Nee-san pun akan mengikutinya. Seperti aku."

Ketika itulah, Isane punya firasat bahwa mereka akan beradu pedang dalam waktu dekat ini. Yang artinya si sulung kembali tidak mampu menjaga janji untuk melindungi si bungsu.

"Iya."

Mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan di hari eksekusi. Kiyone menyertai Ukitake-taichou dan Kyouraku-taichou meloloskan Rukia Kuchiki. Kala itu, Isane bergeming dan berdoa dalam hati agar Soutaichou tidak memaksanya melukai adik sendiri. Doanya terkabul, tapi mesti dibalas dengan sang adik yang nyaris meregang nyawa di tangan Soifon.

"Nee-san, sakit!"

"Bertahan sebentar, Kiyone!"

Hari setelah terungkapnya pengkhianatan tiga kapten, Isane mengambil alih perawatan si pirang di divisi ke-4.

"Nah, Kiyone, maaf—_Auch_!"

Mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kiyone? Menjitak kepala Isane setelah lagi-lagi mendengar kata maaf darinya. "Kenapa Nee-san suka sekali mengatakan maaf pada adik sendiri seolah-olah kita bukan keluarga?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Adik-kakak itu tidak perlu berkata maaf jika berbuat salah karena kita akan memaafkannya, bahkan tanpa dikatakan."

Isane tersenyum, Kiyone sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Lalu ... Nee-san tidak perlu merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa menjagaku. Maksudku ... keluarga bukan berarti didominasi satu pihak, kan? Keluarga artinya saling melindungi. Nee-san melindungiku, begitu pula dengan aku. Aku juga akan melindungi Nee-san."

Isane kembali tersenyum, Kiyone memang tidak pernah berubah. Termasuk sosok Isane yang tidak pernah berubah di mata si pirang. Bahwa sejak awal Kiyone begitu menyanjung sang kakak, dan kerap membanggakan dan menyombongkan di depan kawan-kawannya bahwa ia memiliki kakak terbaik dan terhebat di dunia.

Dan lebih baik Isane tidak perlu tahu itu. Bisa-bisa ia menangis, dan kepalanya akan jadi korban jitakan Kiyone.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**A/N** : Waktu dapet flame di OS kemarin, saya langsung ngomong ma kakak. Nah, si kakak dgn santai 'n konyolnya bales pake bahasa bugis yg artinya kayak gini, "Oh, kamu kena 'api' toh. Nanti saya ambil satu ember air deh buat ngihilangin tuh 'api'."(gubrak) Serius, dia bener2 ngambil satu ember air, dan nanya mana 'api'-nya, lalu saya langsung bilang 'api'-nya ada dalem laptop(dijitak karna curcol)

Oke. Lupain si "api", kita kembali ke fic. Saya tertarik buat fic untuk kedua tokoh ini setelah ngeliat karakter Isane tampak minderan dan kikuk, lalu Kiyone yg galak, tomboy, dan suka memerintah. Saya pikir dgn karakter seperti ini bisa jadi sewaktu mereka kecil yg bertugas melindungi bukanlah kakak, tapi adiknya. Tapi itu cuma dugaan saja, kok, hehe.

Oke. Terakhir, ada temen2 yg mau review?

**Ray Kousen7**

**15 April 2013**


End file.
